Every Thursday
by Bubblegum Head
Summary: Drabbles relating to randomness and other such nonsense. [Akuroku]
1. Blow what?

**This is going to be drabbles or oneshots of different scenarios of Axel and Roxas Smex. That's right, I said smex. But seriously, just small tid-bits that I shall write and they have no order or relation to one another. Just drabbles on sex hah! Have fun reading.**

* * *

"Hey Axel?"

"Hn?"

"What's a blowjob?"

The redhead uncovered his eyes and glanced over at the blonde sitting on his bed comfortably. Then he shook his head and rubbed his sleep deprived eyes.

"Are you serious?" Axel chuckled light heartedly, then placed his arm over his face again.

"Well, yeah…Larxene was teasing me about not even being able to get a good blow job, and I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to ask her…because then she'd make fun of me more." Roxas played with his gloves, then placed his fingertips in his mouth and bit the material softly.

"Oh, ok well it's that thing I do for you every Thursday or so."

_The Next Morning:_

"Hey Larxene." Roxas waltzed towards the Savage Nymph while she was sitting down eating her breakfast. The rest of the members stared at Number XIII to see what exactly he was going to say to her.

Hopefully it was a continuation of the conversation from the other day.

"What?" She sipped her coffee, sleep still lingering heavily in her eyes.

"Remember how you said that I couldn't even get a blowjob?"

She grinned and placed her cup on the table, "Yeah, what about it?"

He placed his hands on the table and leaned in so that everyone could hear what he was saying, "Well it just so happens," he paused slightly in mid-sentence the smiled making his eyes glow, "Axel does it for me every Thursday or so."

From across the kitchen Demyx sprayed the orange juice that he had been drinking on Zexion, the apologized softly all the while looking at Roxas with wide eyes.

Then Luxord glanced at Xigbar and reached out his hand , "Hey man, you owe me fifty bucks."

* * *

**Hoped you like, review with whatever floats your fanny.**


	2. Venomous Flame

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Roxas would watch him. Watch him with a gleam in his bright blue eyes. With a fake emotion beating in that non-existent heart of his. His hands would twitch and his fingertips would go numb.

Nobodies couldn't feel.

And that's why he would sit there and watch the redhead with half lidded eyes and twirling his spikes with a gloved hand. Would study Number VIII until his eyes were sore from watching the other. From watching him move with such grace as he fought with those wicked weapons of his. Watching his friend twist and turn with erratic movements and the flames dancing around him. Licking his heels as he swept by taking down anything in his path, even if it was Roxas himself.

And Roxas loved him for it.

Loved him for his fiery self. Loved him for those jade eyes that gleamed with fire and the purple diamonds that decorated his pale skin. Loved him for being his one and only.

So that's why when the blonde barged into Axel's room and shut the door with a soft click, the pyro gave him a questioning look with those eyes.

Like venom.

And Roxas pulled the other by the hood of his cloak roughly and kissed him with a hunger he didn't even know he possessed. That's why he bit those red lips making them bleed then licked it off delicately with his tongue.

Because nobodies couldn't feel.

But when Number XIII pulled his gloved hands through that mane of fiery hair and straddled the one that he had bruised, he'd place his lips near those perfect ears and whisper sweet nothings.

Sweet nothings and intimacies Roxas would speak to him, kissing softly and hoping that Axel understands why he's doing this. But he wants to understand why Axel hasn't told him to stop.

But that's when the redhead whispers and asks why he hasn't thought about doing these things sooner.

About how Roxas makes him feel like he has a heart.

Because Roxas always felt the same way.

Then the redhead would kiss him and run his tongue along places that would make the blonde shiver and feel alive.

Because Axel was his poison, that venom that ran deep in his blood.

His venom.

His flame.


	3. The Fall Out

A/N:I tell you what, if anyone has ever done this then I hope you weren't to embarrassed :P Oneshot drabbles what not, still going!

Don't own, but I wish I had these two! XDD This drabble is so short too D:

* * *

This was horrible.

Past hideously embarrassing.

So he just kinda layed there…motionless. The heat crawled up his neck, coloring his face the shade of red that his hair was. He glanced around, jade eyes looking at the floor.

The floor was really cold, but of course he had never been laying down on the floor like this…

His bum hurt to as he layed there on the white tile, looking up at the bed longingly.

Axel saw the sheets move slightly and heard rustling from the bed, then saw a sandy colored head pop up from the side.

The azure colored eyes twinkled at the redhead as Roxas bit his bottom lip to hold back the laughter, "So um….what just happened?" He giggled softly as he looked down at the pyro, "Isn't the floor cold Axel?"

Axel stared up at the small blonde, arching a thin red eyebrow, "You could have a least asked if I was ok."

Roxas pouted a little then scratched his cheek as if thinking, "Well, we could always continue?" It's a statement and question, opened for what the redhead wants to do.

"But," Number XIII finishes while still laughing, "you can always just stay on the floor naked, because truthfully Axel…you're the only one I know that could fall out of bed while having sex."


	4. Chinese Food

**A/N: This story makes no sense at all, that's why it's a drabble. Seriously, a drabble hah. **

* * *

Sometimes Axel wanted to see if he stabbed himself deep enough in the chest with his chakram, maybe the blood would squirt out in beats. The sharp edge of the deadly spiked weapon sinking into pale flesh as he sliced himself over and over.

That's what he always wondered, but never did.

Always wondered what it would be like to have that squishy bloody disgusting heart, to share with someone he loved…

But this was all to cliché now, wasn't it? Always give your heart to the person you loved.

Hah.

Well, he considered it bad that the person he loved had left. So he could never be able to cut out that pretend disgusting organ and give it to his blue eyed wonder. It was sad, very sad, quite sad that he still played with the idea of doing it still and leaving it on Roxas's front porch for the morning. So, he didn't have one of those things that you could give to that special someone. Didn't have a feeling in his whole entire body and never would.

So, why did he feel so sick when he found Roxas, his small blondie didn't remember him?

It must have been that Chinese food he had for lunch. Because he didn't love Roxas.

Yeah, that's what had made him sick...the Chinese Food.

He didn't love him, couldn't. Because he had given that beating fleshy fake thing that didn't exist to the only person that made him feel like he had one in the first place.

But as Axel heard his name drift softly from the boy's lips in a small whisper he came to a final conclusion.

The Chinese food had made him quite sick.

* * *

**Like honestly, no sense at all. Review if you like.**


	5. Coffee

**A/N: Time for a change of routine. Written at 4:49 a.m. If there are any spelling errors please forgive.**

* * *

It was the same routine every morning.

Lay in bed for an hour trying to make his eyes actually stay open even though he wanted to fall back asleep. He would scratch those tangled deep red spikes until the hair curled around his fingers in knots.

It was the same routine every morning.

Cracking his pine while he sat up and trudged out of bed to get into the warm shower and turn it to the hottest temperature. To fulfill that need of redness and burn marks on his skin every day. Locate the toothpaste again to see were it had scampered off too this time, then wash his face and try and get dressed.

Try and get dressed and to remember to put underwear on this time, let alone pants. Sometimes he would walk out in just a cloak, and then scamper back in just in time to realize why it was so breezy in the first place.

It was the same routine every morning.

Walking into the meeting room and trying not to be blinded from the whiteness of it all, he'd pour himself a cup of coffee and stand trying to keep himself awake.

Except this morning when he poured himself a cup and was stirring the cream, listening to the soft clink the spoon made against the glass he heard the superior speak.

"I'd like everyone to meet Number XIII…Roxas."

The redhead sighed heavily, another member added to this ghastly crew. So he turned slowly, coffee cup in hand filled to the brim with that glorious muddy liquid that startled him awake every morning.

He looked up and met eyes of sapphire fragments all shattered and narrowed in his direction. Fair spiked hair swooped over to one side as if the blonde had just gotten out of bed, like himself only hours before.

Oh, and the beauty of it all.

And his coffee cup smashed to the floor, creating a deafening nasty noise.

* * *

**One of my friend's told me once that the universal question for asking someone I they want to have sex with you is if you ask them, "Would you like to go out for a cup of coffee?"**

**Not sure if it's true though. **


	6. Shadow Love

A/N: This started with a book I was reading. May be some mistakes -- 3

* * *

He always wondered what color his blood would be.

But of course, on that note he always wondered if he even had blood to call his own. Considering he didn't even have a fucking heart to call his own.

It was a nuisance even thinking these small ponderings that pronounced themselves inside his brain. It was just the facts that were placing together – scrambled memories of another. He placed a finger and thumb, pinching the glove off of his right hand.

Blue eyes staring down at equally colored veins decorating his wrists.

He always wondered what color his blood would be.

Sitting up in his small white chair he shook his hood off blonde spikes and pulled his left glove off as well. His hands were naked and blossoming blue decorations tracings up and down his arms. He scratched at the veins outlying his wrist harshly.

Trying to cut himself open.

Maybe if he tried hard enough the skin would peel off and his insides would be bare.

Then, he could truly see if he existed.

If he was alive, if blood would poor from his wrists.

Summoning oblivion he grabbed the hilt, allowing the sharpest point of the keyblade to be held. It oozed of darkness, coiling around his leather cloak and boots.

He giggled as he placed pressure alongside the inside of his palm. Traveling in a downward path, creating zig-zags along the way. The highway that his blue eyes perceived was one of beauty and disgust all wrapped into one tight bunch of nothing.

Nothing.

He felt absolutely nothing.

The blood welled forth from his new wounds that wrapped around cold blood. He watched as it bubbled over, spilling onto the floor and evaporating.

Blue eyes watched with interest as the red liquid spilled from both wrists now, and softly turned into a black mist hovering over his knees.

It turned into darkness.

His blood was.

Was what?

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who thought of it."

The blonde glanced over towards the archway where a man with vibrant red hair stood, arms crossed over leather clad chest. He pushed of the white pillar, which made such a bright contrast towards his green green eyes.

"Your blood is a red as my hair."

Roxas picked at his newly formed cuts, lacing up and down both arms now. It was getting worse as he watched. The fluid wouldn't even reach to the open air before it evaporated into a thin black mist.

"Why – why is it doing that?"

Green eyes sparkled towards the small boy, who was starting to become worried as a small cloud of blackness was forming around him.

"It doesn't exist."

A gloved hand was placed on top of blonde spikes; the redhead pulled ever so slightly against the bright locks.

"Well," he picked up his keyblade once more and cut deep into his forearm, "that's what I was afraid of."

The blood poured out of him, out of his pale skin and turned to nothing but dust. It circled and swirled in the dim light as if creating its own dance. He heard knees crack and looked up to find a mass of red spikes and green eyes clouding his vision.

"Did you ever wonder what it tastes like?"

"What?" Blue eyes were wide.

The redhead picked his right wrist up and examined it with a small smile tugging at his thin pink lips. "What it tastes like." He repeated with urgency.

"Axel, w-what," the blonde watched as his friend breathed in the curling swirls of darkness that omitted from his clotting cuts. A pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the arm that would now need fresh bandages.

"It's sweet."

Blue eyes showed fake confusion growing as he watched Axel run gloved hands over his arms, smearing the dust and dried plasma along his arms.

"Does it hurt?"

Roxas shook his head, a false sense of sadness showing along his face.

"I can't say I was afraid," he laughed, "because that would be defeating the purpose."

The redhead continued to lick the drying blood off of Roxas' arms, letting the taste linger on his taste buds and fill his sense with some unknown longing.

"I did the same thing," Axel held his hands firmly and placed his head in the others lap, "cut myself open plenty of times --"

Roxas finished his sentence, "Just to see if you were real."

Emerald eyes glittered as the redhead's face turned that of melancholy and his brows furrowed.

"Roxas," he made sure blue eyes were on him as he inhaled the circling shadow that was the blonde, "If we had hearts --"

Roxas sighed as Axel latched onto his arms again, trailing kisses up maimed skin and cool leather.

"If I had one," a slight pause, "I would give it too you."


End file.
